headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3
| years published = 2011-2013 | total issues = 25 | featured characters = Buffy Summers; Xander Harris; Willow Rosenberg; Dawn Summers; Spike; Andrew Wells; Angel; Illyria | creators = | previous = Season Eight | next = Season Ten }} Buffy the Vampire Slayer is an American ongoing comic book series of the supernatural action and comedy genres. It is based on the popular Buffy the Vampire Slayer television series, which aired on the WB Network for five seasons from 1997 to 2001, and on UPN from 2001 to 2003. The comic series was published by Dark Horse Comics and serves as the ninth season of the series. It was published from September, 2011 to September, 2013, spanning a total of twenty-five issues. All issues of the series have been collected in trade paperback format. Season Eight ended with a bang when Buffy Summers cut the world off from the hell dimensions and all supernatural influence. Great, right? Except Buffy has left her best friend, Willow Rosenberg, powerless, and ended the long line of vampire slayers, leaving her hated by the hundreds of girls who recently stood behind her. Newly relocated to San Francisco, Buffy can count on a fresh start, and focus on what she's good at - slaying. * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 1 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 2 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 3 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 4 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 5 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 6 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 7 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 8 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 9 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 10 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 11 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 12 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 13 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 14 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 15 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 16 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 17 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 18 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 19 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 20 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 21 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 22 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 23 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 24 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol 3 25 * Buffyverse Sampler 1 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Freefall * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: On Your Own * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Guarded * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Team * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Core * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Library Edition 1 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Library Edition 2 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Library Edition 3 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon. * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 9 and Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season Nine both redirect to this page. * * * * Category:Dark Horse Comics